


Small Tree, Big Gifts

by MosImagination



Series: Merry Christmas 2016 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Marriage Proposal, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9019444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: The Christmas tree may be small, and can only hold two ornaments. The present underneath is big enough to make up for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my merry Christmas 2016 series!

Jim and Spock sat in front of their small Christmas tree early on the 25th. 

Jim laughed at its small form that could only hold two glass ornaments. But hey, they were on the enterprise, in space. You take what you can get. 

Jim leaned into spooks warmth and held his hand, they were wearing matching sweaters that Jim's mother had sent them that year. 

The sweaters were red with white stripes, and had a green reindeer on the front. 

Jim pulled a medium size gift from besides the tree and held the shittily wrapped gift to his Vulcan boyfriend. 

"I got this for you." Jim blushed. 

Spock smiled ever so slightly and picked at the wrapping logically until it was open and reveal a green box. Spock then removed the top of the box. Inside was a blue scarf that matched his starfleet uniform. 

He pulled it free from the box and noticed the Vulcan script weaves right into the scarf. 

It read: T'hy'la.

"It's the word you use for me a lot. I got help from your father, to get my hands on it." Jim laughed softly. 

Spock felt the tips of his ears burn as he gazed to Jim. "My T'hy'la...thank you.." 

The Vulcan held his large hand up, Jim raising his too to press their index and middle fingers together. 

Spock hummed gently and closed his eyes, dragging his sensitive fingers along Jim's carefully. 

Jim grinned and curled his fingers around spooks, working the skin together hungrily. 

"Jim. Do stop now." Spock said with a shaky voice. 

Jim chuckled and nuzzled into slicks chest, "turning you on huh?"

Spock cleared his throat, "I have your gift." He pulled out a small box and handed it to Jim. 

Jim looked at it before opening it, he gazed down to the thin white gold band of a simple ring. 

"What is this Spock?" Jim asked. 

"It was my mothers ring, given to her by my father. When he decided to court her." Spock said. 

Jim swallowed. Spock leant down to take the ring out and push it onto the ring finger of Jim's left hand. 

"I got it resized for you. Since I decided I would ask you to marry me, and to preform a bonding ceremony with me." Spock stated gently. 

Jim looked up into the chocolate eyes. "You...want us to get married?" 

Spock smiled softly, "yes." 

Jim felt a tear drip from his right eye, "I'd...I'd love to.." He sat up a bit, kissing spocks lips with passion, desire, and love. His heart racing. 

Spock hummed against his Captains lips. 

"Merry Christmas Jim."

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine! Sorry it's so short! I have a ton to write!


End file.
